


I'll Make The Tears Go Away

by hanorganaas



Series: 1_Million_Words Challenges and What Not. [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Community: 1_million_words, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John awoke to the sound of Elizabeth sobbing. He hated that sound it was almost equivalent to nails dragging on a chalkboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make The Tears Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_Million_Words Bingo using the word "Cry"

John awoke to the sound of Elizabeth sobbing. He hated that sound it was almost equivalent to nails dragging on a chalkboard. While he knew he couldn't keep her in a constant state of happiness seeing her in pain broke him  in more ways than one. 

He turned his head to her hugging her knees close to her chest wailing so loudly her body shook. 

"Hey, hey," John whispered pulling her close. She immediately rested her head on his chest wrapping her arms around him. "I'm here it's okay, did you have another nightmare baby?"

She nodded her head against his chest. He could feel the  tears fill through his shirt. She hasn't been sleeping since the whole incident with Kolya. Her dreams filled with regret with letting John suffer at the hands of that man.

"It was terrible," she said between sobs, "Kolya kept killing you over and over again and I couldn't"

"Shh," John cooed now resting his chin on her temple feeling her silky curls beneath his skin. "It's okay...I'm alive and I am here..." He paused to kiss her on the forehead, "go to sleep 'Lizabeth...I'll be right here I won't let you go."

John rocked Elizabeth back and forth in his arms until her tears died down and she fell asleep.


End file.
